1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for measuring the quality of a data network. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and a method for measuring the quality of a data network using a client computer and a server computer communicating using a connection-less transmission protocol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method to measure data networks is known from Iperf (http://dast.nlanr.net/Projects/Iperf). Iperf uses TCP and UDP to measure the performance of an IP network. With UDP, Iperf is able to measure packet loss and delay jitter.
Another method to measure data networks is known from rfc792. Rfc792 describes the Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP). With ICMP, it is possible to send measurement data packets between two computers. A first computer sends an ICMP packet containing an originate timestamp to a second computer. The second computer adds a receive timestamp to the ICMP packet when it receives the packet and adds a transmit timestamp to the ICMP packet when it sends the packet back to the first computer.
Aim of the Invention
The aim of the invention is to provide an alternative system and method for measuring the quality of a data network.